Mayo en Septiembre
by Apolonia86
Summary: Otro "que si", una simple especulación de lo que pudo haber sucedido en la línea de tiempo de Mirai. Una historia llena de dolor y tragedia. Si son muy prejuiciosos, no lo lean. Un fic de Nora Jemison.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mayo en Septiembre**

_(May in September)_

Un fic de Nora Jemison

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Antes que lean "Mayo en Septiembre", déjenme aclarar un par de cosas. Es una historia un poco inusual, con elementos que pueden molestar a algunos lectores, así que decidí intentar y amortiguarlos tanto como pude. Personalmente... no es tan shockeante para mí, pero demonios ---soy parcial. ^_^ Así que esta nota es para esos de ustedes que se shockean fácilmente. Sé que hay una nota lemon en el vínculo de la historia, pero eso no es suficiente... porque, verán, esto no es su lemon promedio.

¿Cuánto realmente sabemos sobre la alterna realidad en la que Mirai Trunks vivió? Sabemos lo que el Especial de TV de Trunks y "Trunks la Historia" en el manga nos dijeron... lo que es muy poco, en todo prácticamente. Esa es una de las razones por las que disfruto escribiendo tanto sobre este mundo ---porque hay demasiadas historias sin contar.

"Mayo en Septiembre" es un intento de explorar una de esas historias. Es un "que si", no mi idea de lo que realmente sucedió... solo especulación. Mientras que el universo de Dragon Ball es nada sino realista, yo sí intento darle a los personajes un desarrollo realista y personalmente en mi escritura. Podrán ser caricaturas, pero no tienen que actuar como tales. ^_^ Entonces cuando me siento y comienzo a juguetear con la idea de esta historia, decidí hacer frente a un algo controversial tema en una manera tan realista como posible. Esta es una historia lemon, pero eso no es lo controversial sobre ella ---lemon está alrededor de la red en estos días, y solo parece ser nuevo para Dragon Ball. Pero más allá de eso, es una historia de amor, aunque una inusual. Una historia de amor entre dos personas muy solas viviendo en un muy oscuro, muy vacío, muy feo mundo, que se dirigen al otro porque... entre otras razones, no hay nadie más a quien puedan dirigirse que pueda entenderlos.

Entonces aquí está la advertencia. Si no les gusta el lemon, no lean este fic, porque hay escenas muy gráficas. Si creen en "valores tradicionales de familia" en el sentido más superficial (sin ofender, pero eso los incluye a ustedes, Republicanos y miembros de la Coalición Cristiana)... podrían querer saltearlo. Si se deprimen fácilmente... o tomen sus antidepresivos, o no sigan leyendo. Si deciden leerlo, me gustaría pedirles que examinen la historia en más que un nivel superficial. No todo es lo que parece.

Siéntanse libres de dejarme un comentario sobre esto, no importa cuan shockeado/enojado/rechazado puedan estar (si lo están). Yo disfruto debatir ambos temas controversiales y Dragon Ball, y combinar los dos sería muy divertido. ^_^ Debería hacerles saber, sin embargo, que no encuentro ningún uso en cualquier tipo de llamas retóricas o sin sentido. Si todo lo que tienen para decirme es "APESTAS DEMASIADO", por favor... al menos consulten un diccionario o un texto de idioma y sean articulados sobre ello. Críticas puedo tomar, y constructivas críticas son bienvenidas... y si, por alguna casualidad, realmente les gusta esta historia, no lastimaría hacerme saber, tampoco. ^_^ Me gustaría saber su reacción ante ella.

Entonces aquí vamos. He hablado demasiado; ahora lean y juzguen ustedes mismos. Realmente espero que les guste... es uno de mis mejores, en mi modesta opinión. =)

* * *

_Dedos en su cabello, acariciando; un breve tirón mientras la banda que mantenía su larga coleta era quitada, liberando una riqueza de belleza que ella apenas había reconocido por años. "Eres tan hermosa."_

_"Solo no tienes dinero."_

_Una suave risa, y algo rígido presionó contra sus nalgas, caliente contra su piel. "Sí, es cierto. ¿Y tu no?"_

_Había pasado mucho tiempo. Años. Ella sintió más silencio que reconocer su burla. La mano se movió contra su cintura, persuadiendo. Ella se inclinó de nuevo contra un duro, poderoso cuerpo y cerró sus ojos, intentando hacerse no querer lo que estaba sucediendo, y fallando. "No deberíamos estar haciendo esto---"_

_"Shhh." Una cálida, baja voz en su oído. "No pienses." La mano se movió hacia abajo, y ella tembló cuando dedos rozaron sobre su vello. "No tengas miedo."_

_Estaba contenta que todavía tenía suficiente presencia de mente para retener un brillo de humor. "Yo soy la que debería estar diciéndote eso a ti."_

_"Di lo que quieras," la voz arrastró. "Pero no estás exactamente seduciéndome. Sé lo que quiero. He querido esto por años."_

_Los dedos estaban acariciando entre sus muslos ahora, y ella gimió suavemente mientras el dedo del medio de él investigaba dentro de ella, muestreando su humedad. "Nnnhhh... no eres __**definitivamente**__ más un pequeño niño..."_

_"No lo he sido por un largo tiempo. Y tú definitivamente no eres una mujer mayor."_

* * *

Ella nunca había sido tan lenta en juntar las cosas antes, pero eso podía ser perdonado; mientras que su vida nunca había sido exactamente predecible, siempre había habido una especie de retorcido, extraño orden en ella. Incluso en los viejos tiempos, antes que el mundo hubiera caído en los fondos más bajos del infierno, pocas cosas habían alterado ese orden. Sin arriesgar su vida por buscar por antiguas leyendas, sin ver el mundo amenazado una y otra vez por una docena diferente de amenazas, sin los antojos de su vida y sus amigos. La repentina transmisión de Vegeta por algún adversario temporal a un amante temporal había sido el primer salto en el récord de su vida; la muerte de Goku en cama más que en batalla había sido la siguiente. Era casi como si todos los shocks hubieran sido simplemente tempranas señales de advertencia de los posteriores; la metódica destrucción de los Jinzouningen del mundo parecía casi rutina, ahora. No había pensado que algo más pudiera sorprenderla, no a su edad. Debió haber sabido mejor.

No había nada nuevo, por ejemplo, en su enfermería de guerreros heridos; desde que había conocido a Son-kun, se había acostumbrado a los olores de sudor y sangre. Y la testarudez de los hombres que realmente tenían que saber mejor. Fue cuando encontró al hijo de Son-kun fuera de la cama solo días después que había venido a una pulgada de la muerte que ella alzó sus manos y las relegó todas a la categoría de Completos Tontos.

"Por favor dime que hacen las correas de la cama de titanio, o alguna otra sustancia que no puedas romper con un sacudir de tu muñeca. Porque Kami me ayude si Trunks algún día se lastima, y tengo que intentar y mantenerlo en cama; nunca lo haré."

Gohan saltó, casi perdiendo su agarre en la en la sábana que sostenía alrededor de él fuertemente vendada a su torso; se volteó en un cojo círculo y le sonrió con culpa. "Trunks es un buen chico," respondió. "No tendrás ningún problema con él."

Ella suspiró y sacó sus manos de sus caderas, cruzando la habitación dinámicamente y plantándose frente a él, enojada. "Solía pensar que **tu** eras un buen niño, también. También solía pensar que eras más inteligente que tu padre. Y si no vuelves a esa cama en los próximos treinta segundos, Gohan-kun, te mostraré exactamente por qué él nunca se metía conmigo, incluso después que se convirtió en un Super Duper lo que sea."

Su ojo no vendado se amplió en sorpresa, y una atribulada sonrisa cruzó sus labios. "Hai, hai, Bulma-sama." Intentó inclinarse en una cuidadosa, sardónica reverencia, pero el imprudente movimiento estresó sus muy rotas costillas; jadeó y se palideció bruscamente, y Bulma se movió rápidamente para apoyarlo antes que pudiera caerse, maniobrando hábilmente bajo su brazo para ayudarlo a ir de nuevo a la cama. Era un esfuerzo ponerlo boca abajo, especialmente dado que sus heridas allí todavía estaban a unos cientos de kilos del muy sólido hombre debajo de los vendajes, pero con una combinación de doloroso esfuerzo de parte de él y un gran sudor y gruñido de ella, logró levantar sus piernas en la cama y cubrirlas.

Cuando terminó, se sentó en el borde de la cama y limpió su frente, dando un exagerado suspiro. "Diría 'te lo dije'," jadeó, "si pudiera mantener mi respiración. Me estoy volviendo demasiado vieja para luchar con tipos de guerreros en la cama."

Gohan rió, ya cansado después de su breve esfuerzo. "Heh. Siento ser una carga. Al menos tenías algo allí cuando luchabas con Vegeta-san."

Fue tan inesperadamente gracioso que soltó una risa, y fue solo después que el tiempo de risa había pasado que se contuvo, tratando de dar forma a su rostro en una severa expresión y fallando, sintiendo las esquinas de su boca moverse a pesar de sí misma.

"Gohan-kun. ¿Qué diría tu madre si te escuchara hablar así?"

Él se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto de dolor. "Supongo que estaría mortificada. Pero no está aquí, ¿o sí?"

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras él se movía incómodamente, cerrando su ojo, y alejando su cabeza. "No puedo decidir si tengo hambre o sueño," murmuró, su voz pesada con somnolencia. "Pero supongo que debo estar más adormilado que hambriento, porque si realmente estuviera hambriento no sería capaz de dormir."

"Te dejaré descansar," dijo ella automáticamente, levantándose del borde de la cama para dejarlo girar, apenas notando mientras él murmuraba un ininteligible gracias y se acomodaba. Ella lo miró fijamente por un largo momento, luego sacudió su cabeza en rencorosa diversión.

"Saa. Al menos sabes como hacer una broma sucia. Son-kun nunca hubiera entendido eso."

* * *

_Palpitando, pulsando placer a través de su cuerpo, centrado entre sus muslos; se retorció hasta que él finalmente levantó su cabeza y se sentó. "¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a hacer eso?" jadeó, temblando._

_"¿Dónde piensas?" preguntó él, desatando habilidosamente la faja de sus pantalones sosteniendo un final en sus dientes, luego saliendo de ellos. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y agraciados. "No soy un virgen." Ella se sintió ruborizar como la niña que no había sido por años, y alejó la mirada ante la vista de su desnudo cuerpo con cicatrices. Él era más grande de lo que ambos Yamcha y Vegeta habían sido, sus amplios hombros flexionándose mientras se movía. Tenía el cuerpo de su padre. Pero su padre nunca la había mirado en la manera que él lo estaba haciendo ahora, y ella nunca se había permitido mirar a su padre por mucho tiempo. ¿Como podía, ahora, mirarlo? Puso sus manos en su rostro, con culpa. Pero a pesar de la culpa, no se alejó ---no podía--- cuando sintió ese cuerpo de él deslizarse junto al de ella._

_"Tienes frío," exclamó él, presionándose contra ella._

_"Sucede cuando llegas a mi edad."_

_Un suspiro. "Deja de ocultarte detrás de tu edad," dijo él bruscamente. "Hay más fuego en ti de lo que quieres creer. Y yo soy el que está frío, por dentro." Un duro brazo yendo alrededor de ella, acercándola. "Ven y caliéntame."_

* * *

Trunks estaba molesto. Ella podía verlo en la manera que su hijo se movía, mientras miraban a Gohan dando sus primeros pasos libres de selección. La frente del niño de pálidas cejas se frunció más profundo que lo usual mientras se levantaba y se sentaba, aparentemente incapaz de mantenerse quieto. Bulma trató de no mirarlo; se parecía más y más a Vegeta cada día, y había aprendido últimamente a no señalarle lo obvio. Estaría en silencio y taciturno por días, si lo hacía.

Podía entender su dolor, sin embargo, y su corazón dolió por ambos su hijo y el joven hombre que había sido todo sino un padre para él por los últimos años. El joven hombre que se volteaba, ahora, frente al espejo, observando el muñón de piel rosa que una vez había sido su brazo izquierdo. Los ojos de Gohan eran ilegibles mientras se miraba a sí mismo; después de un momento, levantó su brazo derecho, lo miró, e hizo un puño, pensativamente. El contraste entre todo el miembro y el dañado era dolorosamente claro.

Trunks saltó del taburete y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Bulma jadeó, y lo miró instintivamente; pero la voz de Gohan la detuvo. "Matte." Sobresaltada, se volteó; la expresión de él era seria.

"Pero---"

"Déjalo ir. Necesita estar solo."

Miró tras su hijo, ansiosamente; siempre había sido un niño sensible. "Se culpa por lo que te sucedió."

"Lo sé." Gohan suspiró, y volvió para estar sobre la cama; con una mano, comenzó a luchar dentro de su camiseta. "No es su culpa en lo absoluto; fue mía por dejarlo venir conmigo a la batalla que no estaba listo aún. Casi costó nuestras vidas."

Ahora ella se volteó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. "Si no vas a permitirle aceptar la culpa, Gohan-kun, no deberías hacerlo tampoco. Estaban tratando de salvar gente---"

Él estaba teniendo problemas con la camiseta. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él para ayudarlo, y se detuvo, encogiéndose, ante la mirada que él le niveló. Entonces recordó donde estaba mientras él pasaba su brazo en una de las mangas, luego lo sacudía sobre su cabeza, enderezándose al final.

Con práctica, tomaría no más que el tiempo usual, decidió ella.

"No servirá de nada si ambos morimos. No hay nadie más que pueda luchar contra ellos. Trunks tiene más potencial de lo que yo alguna vez pude alcanzar; él es nuestra mejor esperanza. Nuestra última esperanza Y casi lo hice matar."

Ella lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta repentinamente que algo había cambiado, sutilmente, sobre él ---qué, sin embargo, no podía poner un dedo en ello. Luego se centró en sus palabras. "'¿Última esperanza?' Lo haces sonar como que está solo ---como que no tiene un aliado."

"No lo tiene." Gohan se sentó en el borde de la cama, pesadamente. Con una sacudida, ella vio que sus hombros se habían desplomado de manera alarmante; él se veía como un viejo hombre. "Nadie en quien él pueda confiar, de cualquier manera."

Ondeó en algo como miedo moviéndose en su vientre, y frunció el ceño. "¿De qué estás hablando? Te tiene a ti---"

"Tiene un profesor con un brazo, que no tiene oportunidad contra esos monstruos en combate. Una vez que encuentre su poder, podría también ser un ancla atada alrededor de su cintura, por todo el bien que voy a hacerle." Su voz era suave y cansada. Se movió, tocando su hombro izquierdo; sus dedos desplegados como si buscando el brazo que no estaba allí. "Ellos tienen cuatro brazos contra el mío. Si fueran uno de ellos, tal vez, podría hacerlo. Pero nunca hay uno de ellos. Nunca luchan solos."

Ella lo miró fijamente, no creyendo en sus oídos.

"Todavía puedo enseñarle," dijo suavemente. "Todavía soy más fuerte que él, y todavía tengo un par de técnicas que él no ha agarrado aún. Voy a dar un paso en su entrenamiento, para que pueda aprenderlas lo más rápido posible. No soy completamente inútil todavía."

Su voz era plana, completamente sin inflexión. Fría.

La golpeó, hasta el fondo de su corazón. Fue hacia él, en impulso; él no miró a su acercamiento. Incapaz de pensar en nada que decir, se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, dudando solo un momento antes de tocar el muñón. Él no hizo ningún movimiento de reconocimiento de su gesto por un rato. Y luego, lentamente, levantó su mano, sin mirar. Cubrió la de ella con la suya. "Gohan-k..." comenzó, luego se detuvo.

No. De alguna manera el apodo ya no quedaba.

"Déjalo ir," dijo Gohan, muy suavemente, su voz casi un susurro. "Déjalo llorar. Déjalo odiar a los Jinzouningen incluso más. Esto lo hará más fuerte."

Y a eso, no podía decir absolutamente nada.

* * *

_Él no dijo nada cuando ella finalmente levantó una mano para tocarlo, pero lo vio sonreír desde la esquina de su ojo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre su pecho, el redondeado rosa muñón, su abdomen... arañando sobre las cicatrices, muchas de ellas profundas, que entrecruzaban su torso. No debería tener tales cicatrices. Incluso Vegeta no había tenido tantas cicatrices. Pero el cuerpo debajo de las cicatrices era delgado y fuerte, y ella sintió un casi olvidado calor propagarse a través de ella mientras lo tocaba. Cuando él sacó su mano y la guió hacia más abajo, a la caliente, hinchada dureza que presionaba contra su muslo, sus dedos temblaron, y él lo sintió._

_"No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo..." dijo por quincuagésima vez. Él suspiró de nuevo._

_"Eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto jamás. La única cosa por la que deberías tener problema es que no te dije nada sobre eso antes. Te he querido por años."_

_"Ni siquiera eras legal hace unos pocos años."_

_"¿Y crees que eso hace una diferencia? ¿Sabes cuantas fantasías adolescentes tuve sobre ti?" Se acercó, sostuvo su seno en su mano, y lo acarició lentamente, de arriba a abajo. Su pezón se puso erecto instantáneamente bajo la mano de él, y tragó contra el dolor que la movió. "¿Sabes cuán difícil es esconder tus sábanas hasta que puedas lavarlas, con una madre como la mía?"_

_Ella rió ante la idea, luego quedó en silencio mientras pensaba sobre lo que su madre diría si pudiera verlos ahora. Él le frunció el ceño._

_"Mi madre ha estado sola por demasiado tiempo, también," dijo él, luego sonrió pícaramente. "Pero mejor que Trunks no tenga ninguna idea."_

_Ella lo miró fijamente, horrorizada ante el pensamiento, y él se rió de ella._

_"Trunks no ama a mi madre," le aseguró. "Apenas la conoce. Además, tímido o no, ya tiene un buen saludable interés en las niñas de su propia edad. Yo soy el caso especial, confía en mí."_

_Ella se endureció. "Qué quieres decir, que tiene un interés---"_

_Él la silenció con un beso. "Deja la vida personal de tu hijo en paz," reprendió, cuando se separaron. "Tienes cosas más importantes de que preocuparte." Giró sobre ella, y ella jadeó mientras la dureza que había tocado un momento antes se presionaba contra la suavidad entre sus muslos. "Quiero hacerte el amor. He tenido suficiente de fantasear."_

_Apresuró su boca en la de ella, y ella tuvo solo un momento para pensar sobre lo que había dicho. Trunks no amaba a Chi-chi. Lo que implicaba---_

_Él se deslizó dentro de ella, y no hubieron más implicaciones._

* * *

"¡¡HAAA!!"

"¡Demasiado lento, Trunks!"

Uno de los autos cercanos se cayó, y Bulma suspiró en irritación, limpiando su sudorosa frente con la parte de atrás de una mano manchada con grasa, mirando al generador que estaba reparando para centrarse en las figuras que entrenaban al otro lado de la calle. Era bueno que la ciudad estuviera ya desierta y en ruinas; la manera en que estos dos se movían, sería una maravilla si quedaba algo intacto además de la Corporación Cápsula, cuando terminaran. Solo deseaba que una destrucción en masa aleatoria no tuviera que ser tan **ruidosa**. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a concentrarse?

Su hijo saltó a la vista, su pequeña figura tensa con ira, su rostro pareciendo mucho más al de su padre que cualquier hijo tuviera el derecho a parecerse. Sonrió; era bueno que Vegeta no estuviera vivo después de todo. Si hubiera sido capaz de ver lo mucho que su hijo había tomado de él, hubiera estado insufrible. Probablemente hubiera querido otro hijo, solo para ver si ese se parecía a él, también.

Se enderezó por un momento, estirándose para acomodar su espalda adolorida, y se sentó en el generador por un rato, observándolos clínicamente. A los trece, Trunks lo estaba haciendo muy bien, decidió de manera engreída; no podía recordar a Son-kun ser un tan fuerte o rápido guerrero cuando luchó por primera vez en el Tenkaichi Budokai, años y años atrás, alrededor de la misma edad. Por supuesto, Gohan había seguido el mismo patrón; tal vez había algo sobre la mezcla de sangre Humana y Saiyajin que les daba a los dos tal fuerza. Si ese era el caso, pensó, analizando, sería una buena idea si Trunks y Gohan hacían lo que sea que pudieran hacer para preservar esa sangre, especialmente dado la perpetua amenaza de los Jinzouningen. Si la Humanidad iba a tener una esperanza en lo absoluto, necesitaba más luchadores. Entonces: ¿era engendrar más guerreros la respuesta? Parecía una idea ridícula; rió para sí misma. Pero la idea se mantenía girando en su mente, y suspiró, rindiéndose; no había nada que pudiera hacer una vez que una idea se apoderaba de ella sino dejarla correr su curso.

No había garantía, por supuesto, que el poder se mantuviera verdadero en una segunda generación; el rasgo de la genética Saiyajin parecía mayormente dominante en una pareja Humano-Saiyajin, ¿pero qué sucedería si la sangre Saiyajin era reducida a la mitad de nuevo? Ellos eran **completamente** dominantes; Vegeta se había quejado tanto sobre el cabello y los ojos de Trunks cuando el niño había nacido que ella había juntado que los Saiyajin raramente tenían tales colores, si los tenían. Tan diluidos esos rasgos era más una arriesgada perspectiva en lo mejor. Aún así, eran Saiyajin una raza peculiar; no había nada más que hacer sino intentarlo, y ver. Trunks era demasiado joven, por supuesto; su voz ni siquiera había roto todavía, y además, toda distancia científica a un lado, no estaba lista para ser abuela en cualquier momento. Gohan, sin embargo---

Gohan apareció en la vista, gritando a lo máximo de sus pulmones mientras se lanzaba hacia Trunks a toda velocidad, y el par se enganchaba en un desdibujo de golpes. Ella parpadeó en sorpresa; incluso con un brazo, Gohan estaba encontrando fácilmente los ataques de Trunks. Tenía el genio de su padre; solo unos pocos meses después que había perdido el brazo, ya había aprendido a compensarlo en combate. De hecho, apenas notaba el muñón del brazo perdido, ahora, mientras él se arremetía y golpeaba a Trunks; su cuerpo estaba moviéndose tan rápidamente que casi parecía que tenía cuatro miembros enteros en lugar de tres.

Y con justo esos tres, estaba dándole a Trunks más que suficiente problema. Bulma suspiró mientras Trunks se movió hacia atrás, tratando de tomar espacio para respirar entre los incesantes ataques de Gohan; era siempre difícil para ella mirar sus partidos, pero había aprendido a endurecerse. Gohan lo estaba haciendo exactamente bien; los Jinzouningen no le darían a Trunks ningún descanso tampoco, y si era un buen instructor, le recordaría a Trunks de ese hecho.

Gohan era un excelente instructor. Trunks vociferó un sobresaltado grito, y cayó desparramado, golpeando a través de otro edificio, saliendo por el otro lado, y girando para detenerse a unas buenas cuatro cuadras de distancia. Bulma suspiró de nuevo. Gohan sacudió su cabeza y se enderezó desde el golpe que acababa de entregar, poniendo su mano en su cadera y esperando que Trunks se recupere y vuelva. Mirándolo, Bulma fue recordada de sus previas rumias. Sí, Gohan estaba lo bien grande suficiente para tener hijos ahora; de hecho, era cuatro o cinco años más grande de lo que su padre había sido, al nacimiento de Gohan. Y había heredado la buena apariencia y naturaleza de Goku; era una maravilla que alguna muchacha joven no lo hubiera enganchado aún. Lo miró de arriba a abajo a su alta forma, evaluándolo; sí, incluso con un brazo estaba lo bien formado suficiente para hacer dar vuelta la cabeza de cualquier mujer, especialmente con el muscular marco que había desarrollado de los años de luchar y entrenar. Por supuesto, tenía más que un par de cicatrices, legado de tantas batallas y tantas pérdidas...

Si solo Son-kun hubiera vivido.

Pero no lo había hecho. Y a pesar de lo lleno de cicatrices que pudiera estar su hijo, era claro que Son Gohan era un crédito para su padre.

Bruscamente Gohan se tensó levemente; miró sobre su hombro, y Bulma se sobresaltó mientras se daba cuenta que él había sentido su escrutinio. Luego rió; malditos Saiyajin y sus sentidos preternaturales. Pero se sorprendió de nuevo mientras él se volteaba, mirándola. La calle estaba tranquila por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a entrenar, y cuando el viento sopló, moviendo el polvo que se estaba asentando de su partido, su tranquilo susurro envió una oleada de incomodidad a través de ella en el repentino silencio. Los ojos de Gohan estaban en ella, enigmáticos; ella recordó cuando había sido capaz de leer su expresión con facilidad, allá atrás cuando él había sido un niño. Pero ese niño había tenido dos buenos brazos y no había pasado su vida en interminables, futiles batallas; demasiadas cosas habían pesado sobre el alguna vez alegre niño de hace tanto tiempo atrás. Entonces cuando él la miraba ahora, no pudo suponer nada de los pensamientos moviéndose debajo de sus francos ojos negros.

Un involuntario escalofrío se movió a través de su espina, aunque el viento no estaba tan frío.

Y luego el vuelo del golpe de motor de avión de Trunks interrumpió el extraño cuadro, mientras su hijo reaparecía de donde había yacido. Deteniéndose y agachándose frente a Gohan, levantó sus puños y apretó su mandíbula para continuar. Ella parpadeó lejos de Gohan, sacudiendo su cabeza con pesar mientras veía el hijo de sangre en la esquina de la boca de Trunks.

Gohan se volteó también, centrándose en su joven estudiante. Incluso de aquí ella había escuchado su risa.

"Vamos a otro lado," le dijo a Trunks. "Tu madre está trabajando, y la estamos molestando."

Trunks le arrojó una culposa mirada, y ella sonrió, apreciando su consideración. Como uno el par se volteó, y sin otra mirada hacia atrás, volaron lejos.

Los miró partir, y volvió al generador. Cuando la ruptura de su vuelo se había desvanecido en la distancia, el silencio cayó de nuevo, solo el viento soplando suavemente a través de las calles de la ciudad ---el viento y el sonido de su jugueteo. En impulso, se detuvo, escuchando al viento. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, realmente, desde que las ciudades de su ciudad habían sido llenadas con algún otro sonido? Los Jinzouningen habían destruido la mayoría de la ciudad más allá de reclamo el día que habían matado a Vegeta. Nadie más vivía aquí ahora, excepto por unos pocos locos ocupantes ilegales y ella y Trunks. Por un largo momento, se arrepintió desear por silencio; se había olvidado cuan solitario podía ser este lugar, sin los sonidos de otras personas alrededor.

Nada de eso. Conocía la melancolía cuando venía. Deliberadamente, levantó su destornillador, y se volteó de nuevo al generador.

Pero sin pensarlo, el recuerdo de los ojos de Gohan vino a su mente, y se quedó allí por un largo momento.

* * *

_Los sonidos del placer: el gruñido fuerte de un hombre, un jadeo femenino, el rítmico crujido de la vieja cama, suaves húmedos sonidos. Los sonidos de piel contra piel, con sudor la lubricación entre medio._

_Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había sentido de esta manera. Se aferró al poderoso cuerpo masculino que cubría el suyo ---el __**joven**__ cuerpo masculino--- y mordió su labio, sacando sangre. Se había olvidado como se sentía, ser llenada con el hambre de un hombre, su dureza, su calor. Se había olvidado lo que se sentía sentir tal pasión. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No desde Vegeta. No desde el cuerpo que ahora se estiraba contra el suyo fuera de un niño._

_Ya no era más un niño. Cerró sus ojos, y tembló bajó él, e intentó, de nuevo, no pensar._

_"Dime qué quieres," le dijo al oído, su voz baja y urgente. "Dime qué necesitas."_

_Ella abrió su boca, crudo dulce hambre apresurándose dentro de ella y llenándola con su propia voz. "Más duro," gimió. "Más."_

_Él obedeció._

* * *

Realmente debería haber construido el maldito andamiaje más alto. Como estaba, estaría saltando por cinco minutos y aún no podría alcanzar el tope de la máquina del tiempo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Saltó, soltando su destornillador, mientras una voz rompió en sus pensamientos, haciendo eco desde las rasgadas paredes de su improvisado laboratorio. Intentó atrapar el destornillador, pero estrepitó a través de las tablas del suelo del andamiaje y al suelo del taller, a unos buenos diez pies debajo. Exasperada, alejó su pesado cabello a un lado y miró a Gohan, que se coloreó mientras se daba cuenta de su error.

"Sumimasen," dijo, alzando su mano como si para evitar su ira, y sonrió. Ella sintió la irritación desvanecerse inmediatamente y suspiró, reconociendo el poder de ese extraño, ingenuo encanto de la familia Son.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó, mirando mientras él iba a alcanzarle el destornillador. "Falta poco para el alba. Pensé que yo era la única persona que se levantaba así de temprano por voluntad propia."

"Trunks y yo íbamos a practicar para ser Super Saiyajin de nuevo hoy, así que pensé que vendría más temprano," respondió, agachándose y tomando el destornillador en medio de los otros componentes y materiales desparramados en el suelo. Parecía confundido; ella tenía su propio sistema de organización. "Pero está dormido."

Y sabía que su hijo dormía. Solía asustarla, cuando era joven, como Trunks podía roncar sonoramente a través del más fuerte jaleo; ahora simplemente se encogía de hombros. "Bueno, no se despertará por una hora más o menos. Podrías si quieres ir a la cocina y hacerte tu propio desayuno."

"Unh." Él detuvo su mano a través de la pila de cables, frunciendo el ceño cuando no sintió el destornillador en medio de ellos. "Lo está haciendo bien, sabes. Ha aprendido todo lo que le he enseñado. Si puede superar este último umbral..."

Ella asintió, frunciendo el ceño, y se sentó en la tabla, cruzando sus piernas y sacando un cigarrillo. "Tú y él han estado trabajando en esto por un tiempo."

Gohan hizo un contento sonido mientras finalmente encontraba el destornillador, y luego voló hasta donde ella se sentaba, volteándose para sentarse a su lado. Ella le asintió ausentemente, buscando a través de sus bolsillos por el encendedor y no sintiéndolo en ninguna parte.

"Aa. Hay una... amabilidad en él. Lucha con él, cuando alcanza la ira que necesita. Ha sido un problema."

"Hmmph. Supongo que debería estar contenta por algunas cosas. Si tuviera las maneras de su padre, habría **nacido** un Super Saiyajin. Fue bastante difícil darlo a luz de esta manera." Se sorprendió mientras él levantaba un dedo y apuntaba, un leve rayo de energía lanzándose para encender el final de su cigarrillo. Le dio una mirada; él sonrió inocentemente.

"Baka. Al menos no eres tan malo como Trunks. Él está intentando hacer que deje de fumar."

"Es un buen chico. Deberías."

"No tu, también."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Eres una adulta, tomas tus propias decisiones. De todas maneras, yo no sermoneo; ni soy bueno ni un niño, y no tengo el derecho."

"Al fin; la voz de la sabiduría."

"He aprendido un par de cosas en mis años."

Ella lo miró. "Hablas como un hombre viejo."

Él la miró, sus ojos centrándose en la pared lejana de la cámara. "La mayoría de la gente de mi edad generalmente no ha sido confrontada con su propia mortalidad."

Sorprendida por su repentino cambio de humor, lo miró fijamente. "¿Y tu sí?"

Un muy lento asentimiento, sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

Ella le frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Y después de un momento, él se encogió de hombros, y se volteó para sonreírle. "Pero como dicen, 'lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte'. Ahora, ¿cuál es la gran cosa en la que estás trabajando?"

Ella parpadeó, su intento de cambiar el tema... pero funcionó, porque no había nada que le gustaba hablar más que sus inventos. Se levantó, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas para mirar al apenas reconocible marco. "Es la cosa más importante que he construido alguna vez," dijo, con un toque de orgullo, y luego se puso seria. "Pero si la puedo hacer bien, si funciona... es esperanza. Para todos nosotros."

"¿Eh?" Él frunció el ceño a la gran máquina en confusión. Por lo que ella le explicó todo, sus planes ---tomar la máquina del tiempo para volver al pasado, y salvar el futuro retro activamente. Para el momento que hubiera terminado con su explicación, él estaba de pie ante la máquina, y ella, en maravilla.

"Ya veo," dijo al final. "**Verdadera** esperanza." Quedó en silencio de nuevo, mientras ella continuaba describiendo las características de su máquina del tiempo en intrincado detalle, olvidándose que estaba hablándole a un inexperto en el tema.

Finalmente entendió después que él se había quedado en silencio por veinte minutos. "Por supuesto, no hay garantía que nada de lo que hacemos en el pasado tendrá incluso el más mínimo efecto en **este** presente; no he sido capaz de calcular el efecto de una casualidad en infinitas variables..." Se detuvo, viendo que sus ojos estaban distantes, su mente claramente en otro lugar, y se dio cuenta que había hablado hasta cansarlo. Se sonrojó en vergüenza. "Gomen nasai, Gohan."

Él le parpadeó, y sonrió, exiliando cualquier pensamiento que hubieron oscurecido su expresión por un momento. "Estoy acostumbrado, ¿recuerdas? ¿Pero no es este andamiaje demasiado bajo? ¿Cómo llegas allá arriba?" Señaló hacia el tope de la máquina. Ella suspiró.

"No llego. Voy a tener que añadir otro nivel para esta maldita cosa. Lo que me dará un calambre en cualquier trabajo que iba a hacer hoy."

Él se levantó. "Oh, eso no es problema. Aquí." Y antes que ella pudiera protestar, él envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la levantó con él en el aire, cargándola para cernerse sobre la cabina.

Ella chilló por reflejo, repentinamente incómoda. "Gohan, realmente no tienes---"

"No es nada." Su agarre era firme alrededor de su cintura, y aunque él la había halado bastante firmemente contra él mismo con el fin de mantenerla con un brazo, estaba claro que no estaba estaba teniendo dificultad alguna. Por supuesto, él era un hombre que podía levantar un auto con un pensamiento...

"Bueno, puedes bien mantenerme aquí todo el día---" dijo ella duramente, volteándose para fruncirle el ceño sobre su hombro. Él se encogió de hombros, y repentinamente encontró sus ojos con los de él.

"Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quieras que haga," dijo él suavemente. "Cualquier cosa que necesites, Bulma."

Ella lo miró fijamente. Y sintió una repentina, totalmente inesperada calidez propagarse a través de ella mientras sus comentarios se hundían. Alejó sus ojos de los de él y giró su rostro lejos, para que él no viera el sonroje que casi ciertamente se estaba propagando a través de su rostro.

Tenía que estar equivocada. Lo estaba escuchando mal, y saltando a conclusiones.

Dubitativa, lo miró de nuevo, sobre su hombro. Y seguro suficiente, él la estaba mirando, su mirada de ninguna manera la respetuosa de un joven mirando a una mujer más grande. Bruscamente fue consciente del calor de su cuerpo presionando a lo largo de la longitud del de ella, la solidez de él ---la golpeó en una repentina epifanía que era el cuerpo de un hombre contra el cual estaba siendo sostenida. El duro brazo de un hombre envuelto alrededor de su vientre. Y se le ocurrió, repentinamente, que podía recordar cuando él solamente le llegaba a la rodilla. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto?

Lo miró fijamente, su mente demasiado entumecida con shock para asimilar completamente lo que la mirada de él implicaba.

_Pero es lo joven suficiente para ser mi __**hijo**__..._

Como si convocado, ambos se tensaron mientras escucharon un sonido desde la entrada del taller, y se voltearon para ver a Trunks de pie en la puerta, todavía usando sus pijamas y frotándose un ojo adormilado. El cuerpo de Gohan se endureció perceptiblemente. También el de ella.

"Okaasan," murmuró, su voz apenas inteligible. "Gohan-san. Konnichiwa."

Lo miraron. "Konnichiwa, Trunks," dijeron al mismo tiempo. Trunks asintió adormilado, saludó ausentemente, y se fue caminando, todavía frotando su ojo. Gohan inmediatamente bajó al nivel más alto del andamiaje, bajándola y soltándola.

Ella dio un paso lejos de él, mirando tras Trunks y sintiéndose inexplicablemente aliviada. Eso no fue nada, sin embargo, comparado con la repentina incomodidad que había aparecido entre Gohan y ella. Él se quedó en silencio a su lado, hundiendo su mano en su bolsillo y mirando al suelo debajo; ella tomó una profunda calada al cigarrillo y lo sacó de su boca, intentando no dejar que su mano temblara.

Él rió, y ella estaba ligeramente aliviada de escuchar el nerviosismo en su voz, también. "Parecía como si todavía estaba dormido, el niño holgazán."

Ella asintió. "Probablemente lo estaba. Por..." Tomó un profundo respiro, para acomodar su voz. "...Por lo general le toma al menos media hora despertarse completamente. Antes de eso, podría estar también caminando dormido. Aún así, se levantó una hora antes de lo usual; debe estar ansioso en ir, a algún lugar allí." Y luego añadió, para beneficio de quien no podía decirlo, "Dudo que incluso recuerde algo de lo que ve o hace cuando está así."

"Aa." Hubo una inmensurable, sutil nota de alivio en su tono. "Bueno, debería ir y buscar algo de comer. Si está despierto ahora, podremos empezar pronto."

"Buena idea."

Y lo miró, en silencio, mientras saltaba por el andamiaje y dejaba el taller, sin mirar atrás. Fue un rato largo hasta que pudo volver a trabajar.

* * *

_Ella ahogó sus gritos en el hombro de él cuando la feroz, caliente liberación finalmente llegó, y él hizo lo mismo enterrando su rostro en la almohada mientras su cuerpo se estiraba contra el de ella, cada músculo tenso contra la acomedida del placer que lo shockeaba. Fue por un silencioso acuerdo que lo habían hecho; la habitación de Trunks estaba en la otra parte de la Corporación Cápsula y el niño podía dormir a través de trenes de transportes pasando al lado, pero no tenía __sentido en tentar al destino. Su amante ---tan extraño, pensar en él de esa manera--- se mantuvo moviéndose dentro de ella por un largo tiempo después, su juventud dándole una resistencia que la shockeaba, aunque sus movimientos eran lentos y relajados, por el momento meramente casuales._

_"Eso derrota a cualquier sueño húmedo," dijo él. "¿Estás bien?"_

_"Bien." Estaba internamente sorprendida; había esperado estar adolorida después de tal vigorosa actividad, dado el largo del tiempo que había estado inactiva. Pero tal vez su adulación era cierta; tal vez realmente no era tan vieja como pensaba. Soltó un profundo respiro mientras él salía de ella repentinamente, inclinándose para devorar uno de sus aún firmes, redondos senos, acariciando el otro y agarrando su pezón levemente con sus dedos._

_"Bien," respondió él cando sacó su boca de ella, tan pronto como ella apretó sus dientes y tembló; casi inmediatamente él se movió de nuevo a su cuerpo y se deslizó en ella de nuevo, hundiéndose lentamente y con consideración. Ella jadeó. "Porque no creo que tenga suficiente de ti. Estamos lidiando con años de lujuria adolescente no correspondida aquí." Sonrió, y ella se sonrojó, centrándose en el agujero en el techo con el fin de mantener su mente fuera de lo que él estaba haciendo._

_"¿Nunca fantaseaste con muchachas de tu edad?" demandó, y él asintió._

_"Todo el tiempo. Pero tu eres la única de ellas que me entiende."_

_Cerró sus ojos, recordando a Yamcha, a Vegeta. "Parezco tener una habilidad para entender guerreros," pensó tranquilamente._

_"Tu __**eres**__ una guerrera," respondió él, y la besó cuando alzó la vista para mirarlo, sorprendida por su vehemencia. Cuando se separaron, ella hubiera hablado, preguntándole qué quería decir, pero entonces la acercó más a él y comenzó a empujar más duro, y todas las preguntas desaparecieron de su mente._

* * *

Para el momento que los dos guerreros habían vuelto de su entrenamiento del día, ella había logrado olvidarse de lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Como de costumbre, era su trabajo el que salvaba su cordura; se arrojó en él con tal vehemencia que no solo completó el nivel de andamiaje que necesitaba, estaba a medio camino de terminar el cableado del sistema de sincronización cuando escuchó pasos viniendo rápidamente a través del pasillo hacia el taller. Pesados pasos; su hijo no tenía todavía tal volumen. Entonces se tensó, a pesar de su determinación de comportarse como si nada hubiera sucedido, y solamente miró a la puerta de la cámara después de haber tomado una oportunidad de tomar un profundo respiro y componerse.

Y luego frunció el ceño, sobresaltada, mientras Gohan aparecía en la puerta, con Trunks aventado sobre un hombro. La figura de Trunks estaba inmóvil, inconsciente por todo lo que podía decir; Gohan la miró brevemente, y luego pasó el taller sin una palabra, cargando su carga hacia la enfermería.

Todos las otras trivialidades de desvanecieron, arrojó sus herramientas y trepó para bajar del andamiaje para seguirlo. Cuando llegó a la enfermería, Gohan estaba enderezando a Trunks para acostarlo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó ella, inclinándose hacia él ansiosamente, examinándolo; no **parecía** estar lastimado...

Gohan suspiró. "Mi culpa de nuevo. Ha estado intentando alcanzar el Super Saiyajin todo el día; estaba en sus últimas piernas. Es duro, empujarte tan cerca de tu límite, una y otra vez... físicamente y emocionalmente. Cualquier tonto podría ver que estaba a punto de caer. Pero me rogó dejarlo intentar una vez más; estaba tan seguro que podía hacerlo esta vez... debí haber dicho que no."

Ella se enderezó; estaba claro, ahora, que Trunks no estaba inconsciente sino dormido, incluso más profundamente que lo usual. Ella suspiró y movió las sábanas sobre su mentón, metiéndolo.

"Sólo está exhausto," le aseguró, haciendo a un lado un mechó que se había escapado de su coleta. "Ningún daño hecho."

Los hombros de Gohan se relajaron imperceptiblemente, y soltó un suave suspiro. "Lo pensé, pero no estaba seguro." Bajó la vista, y Bulma observó con algo de sorpresa la repentina mirada de ternura que cruzó el rostro del joven hombre. Acercando su mano, acomodó el pálido cabello de Trunks sacándolo de su frente.

"Desearía no tener que empujarlo tan duro," dijo suavemente. "No ayuda que no soy el que está haciendo la mayoría del esfuerzo; él es justo como Vegeta, obligándose a mantenerse yendo hasta caer. Sabe que lo más que tome volverse fuerte, más gente esos bastardos matarán. Eso es terrible para que un niño de su edad viva."

Ella le frunció el ceño. "Tú has vivido bajo eso."

Él asintió lentamente, sin sacar sus ojos de la figura durmiente del niño. "Es por eso que he intentado ayudarlo tanto como pude. Sé cuanto quiere ---necesita--- poder, y por eso he estado dándoselo... pero también sé cuan fácil es perderte en algo como eso." Cerró sus ojos. "A veces, cuando estoy practicando, me olvido de dormir. Me olvido de comer. Me olvido de todo menos de los rostros de esos dos bastardos en mi mente, y los rostros de todos los que han matado, todos nuestros amigos. A veces miro alrededor, y son dos, tres días después, y he estado practicando todo el tiempo. Tratando de volverme más fuerte." Sacudió su cabeza, lentamente. "No quiero que él se convierta en mí alguna vez."

Ella lo miró fijamente, luego a Trunks. Y se dio cuenta que Gohan tenía razón. Ya estaba allí, en el perpetuamente enojado juego del rostro de su hijo, en sus puños, apretados incluso dormido. Había demasiado de Vegeta en su niño, demasiado de Saiyajin; sería tan fácil para su meta de destruir a los Jinzouningen en convertirse en una obsesión. Sólo tenía catorce... pero Gohan era sólo nueve años más grande. Y ella había visto, a veces, una desoladora, distante mirada en los ojos del guerrero más grande. Demasiadas veces. La meta se había convertido en obsesión para él mucho antes.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él ahora. Él siempre había sido introspectivo, mucho más desde que su padre había muerto años atrás... pero tuvo que admitir que en los recientes años, se había vuelto más y más extraño, mientras sus batallas con los Jinzouningen habían comenzado a cobrárselas en él. Desde que se había recuperado de la pérdida de su brazo un año atrás, se había vuelto un libro cerrado para ella. Le perturbaba, que el tímido, estudioso niño que había sido hace una vida atrás se fuera, más allá de reclamo. Si pudiera volver de alguna manera atrás y borrar todas las cosas que habían ocurrido para torturar a este obsesionado, angustiado hombre.

Tal vez podía. **Verdadera esperanza**, había dicho él.

Los ojos de él se levantaron, repentinamente, encontrándose con los de ella, y ella se encogió involuntariamente. La expresión en su rostro era fría, enigmática; bruscamente se tensó, mientras él se movía desde Trunks y tomaba la mano de ella. El contacto fue tan grande como un shock eléctrico.

No podía pensar; sin palabras lo siguió mientras él caminaba alrededor de la cama de enfermería y la conducía con él, guiándola a través de los oscurecidos pasillos de los niveles subterráneos que hacían su casa. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras se daba cuenta que la estaba llevando al nivel superior de la instalación de la Corporación Cápsula, que ella generalmente evitaba; la estructura había sido fuertemente dañada en la destrucción de la ciudad, y los niveles de arriba eran propensos a caerse con el concreto y materiales de construcción. Pero él se detuvo cuando llegaron al nivel más alto, donde yacía el mayor de los daños; ella suspiró mientras miraba alrededor del lugar que una vez había sido su habitación. La cámara estaba esparcida con escombros por el vasto agujero en el techo de cúpula, el amoblado dañado hace mucho tiempo por los elementos y las ventanas todas rotas. Él se detuvo aquí, bajo el agujero, girando para mirarla bajo la leve iluminación de la luz de las estrellas de arriba.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Cientos de los argumentos que había ensayado se alzaron en su mente, llegaron a sus labios... pero todos ellos murieron mientras él daba un paso adelante, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano. Ella intentó protestar mientras la boca de él encontraba la de ella, intentó alejarse, segura de que sería golpeada en cualquier momento con una sensación de **equivocación**, la culpa de cometer algo que debería sentirse como incesto... pero nunca llegó. Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, estaba segura que sería alejado por el surgimiento de emoción que la envolvió con su beso, un agudo dolor para el que no estaba preparada en lo absoluto. Un dolor que se mezclaba con terror, culpa, dolor, anhelo, y lo peor de todo, una terrible, inarticulada soledad, para estrellarse y batallar dentro de ella. Nunca antes había reconocido la soledad, prefiriendo opacarlo con su trabajo o suavizarlo con la atención que le mostraba a Trunks. Pero ahora, aquí, de pie en el medio de las ruinas de su su vieja vida, con un hombre que bajo circunstancias normales ni siquiera hubiera considerado... ahora la soledad golpeaba más duro que alguna vez antes. Y dolía.

Entonces contra cada fibra de moralidad y propiedad en su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y se inclinó en él.

Los labios de él eran cálidos, suaves; cuando él finalmente la soltó, separando su mano y bajando sus ojos, ella levantó una mano a sus propios labios; se estremecían levemente.

Porque acababa de besar a Gohan. **¡Gohan!** Incluso su **padre** había sido más joven que ella. Y mientras pudo haber considerado demasiado brevemente affaire con Son-kun, esto era diferente. Totalmente diferente.

Él ni dijo nada, de pie ante ella... de pie sobre ella. La había superado en tamaño unos buenos cinco o seis años antes. Incluso antes de eso, de eso, los ángulos de sus cejas se habían cerrado en un perpetuo fruncir de ceño que parecía característico de los Saiyajin. Los ojos debajo de ellas parecían cansados, las líneas de su frente entre sus cejas se grababan en su piel permanentemente, incluso a pesar que no estaba sonriendo ahora. Se veía más grande que lo que su padre había sido.

¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? se preguntó, aturdida. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser el pequeño Gohan y se había convertido en... esto?

Ella sabía exactamente cuando. Catorce años antes, el día que su padre había muerto.

Aún así, su sentido de la propiedad no le permitiría caer en esto sin protestar. Abrió su boca para hablar, para decirle que esto era inaceptable... y nada salió. Intentó de nuevo, y falló de nuevo.

Él se volteó bruscamente, su vacía manga balanceándose con sus movimientos. "Pensé en explicarte todo," dijo suavemente, su voz haciendo eco en la habitación con cúpula. "Pero me decidí en contra de ello. No sé como explicarlo, de todas maneras." Bajó la vista, sus hombros jorobándose un poco. "Ciertamente no puedo explicármelo a mí mismo."

Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, frío. "Esto... esto no es..."

"No es apropiado, no está bien, lo sé." Empujó su mano dentro de su bolsillo. "Créeme, he pensado sobre todos los argumentos. Y tienen sentido. Tengo la mitad de tu edad. Mi madre me mataría si supiera. Tú nunca me miraste antes, excepto como amigo. El hijo de un amigo. Etcétera. Muchos etcéteras." Se volteó y alzó la vista hacia ella; ella se sorprendió ante la mirada que repentinamente vino a sus ojos. Ya no eran más enigmáticos, no en lo absoluto... por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo echar un vistazo al muy inseguro, muy vulnerable hombre dentro del vengador caparazón. Y la miraban con una expresión que dejaba muy poca duda en cuanto a la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Esto no era algo pasajero.

Ella alejó la mirada, su mente girando. Esto era todo demasiado para ella. "No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo..."

"Ha estado sucediendo por más de lo que sabes," dijo él, su voz casi un susurro. "Te he... querido... por mucho tiempo."

La llena importancia de sus palabras la golpeó de una vez, y se movió bruscamente. "¡No digas eso!" gritó. "¡Tú no me quieres! ¿Sabes incluso lo que estás diciendo?"

"Sé exactamente lo que estoy diciendo," dijo él, su voz nunca elevándose arriba del suave murmullo que había usado al principio. "Mucho tiempo. Desde que fui lo grande suficiente para saber como eran las cosas entre hombres y mujeres. Pensé que era solo... pensé que se iría. No lo ha hecho. Estoy enfermo de intentar esconderlo de ti."

Ella lo miró fijamente, y repentinamente cientos de pequeñas observaciones hicieron clic juntas en su mente de una vez. La manera que él se mantenía lejos, cuando no estaba entrenando a Trunks; amablemente la había rechazado cuando lo había invitado a venir y vivir con ellos, aunque Trunks le había rogado que se quedara. Una docena de miradas medio atrapadas, y otra docena de entraños sentimientos, una espina en la parte de atrás de su cuello que la hacía sentirse como si estuviera bajo observación... aunque en esas ocasiones, no lo había atrapado. Cuando él era más joven, un adolescente, se ruborizaba cada vez que ella lo tocaba, incluso por accidente. Había temblado abiertamente, una vez, cuando ella lo había abrazado. Habían habido otros incidentes, igualmente extraños, pero no lo extraño suficiente para notarlos. No hasta ahora.

Él tenía razón. Había estado allí por años, y ella no lo había notado en lo absoluto.

Él suspiró. "Así que ahora lo sabes. Yo... te hablaré de nuevo después. Deberías tomarte tiempo para pensar sobre esto."

Y él se elevó en el aire, lentamente dirigiéndose hacia el agujero en el techo. Ella jadeó, y se movió hacia adelante. "No ---espera---" Él dudó, y finalmente se detuvo, bajando la vista hacia ella. Ella sacudió su cabeza, todavía incapaz de asimilar completamente lo que él le había dicho, pero tartamudeó de todas maneras: "¿Qué... quieres de mí? Yo... quiero decir, qué es lo que..."

Él alzó la vista, hacia las estrellas; su voz era introspectiva. "Ojalá pudiera decirte. Ojala supiera, Bulma."

Y luego voló lejos, y ella se quedó sola.

* * *

_La cálida felicidad de terminación; ella yacía, agotada, mirando a las estrellas. Él se levantó, buscando sus ropas, y comenzó el complicado ritual de ponérselas con una mano. Ella giró su cabeza y miró hacia él. Él se detuvo después de atar la faja de sus pantalones, y volvió a mirar. Ella no dijo nada sobre su partida; eso también estaba entendido entre ellos. Trunks todavía era un niño; no estaba listo todavía para que sus ídolos caigan de sus pedestales y se vuelvan de común carne y hueso. No tomarían riesgos innecesarios._

_Pero cuando se puso su camiseta, vino y se sentó en el borde de la cama, su espalda a ella. "Tienes que terminar la máquina," le dijo._

_Ella parpadeó. La máquina del tiempo. No se había dado cuenta que le había prestado atención a su explicación de los problemas con los que había estado encontrándose con su desarrollo. "Te dije, no hay garantía---"_

_"Tienes que terminarla," repitió. "Es esperanza. Termínala por Piccolo-san y Vegeta-san y todos los demás. Termínala por mí."_

_"¿Por ti?" Ella se levantó sobre un codo. "Tú no estás..." Se detuvo mientras él se volteaba para mirarla, acercándose. Sus dedos tocaron su rostro, moviéndose levemente sobre sus labios._

_"Por todos nosotros," respondió. Ella lo miró fijamente._

_Él se levantó y se puso sus botas, luego se movió para estar de pie bajo el agujero en el techo. Volvió a mirarla._

_"Cuídate," le dijo._

_Y luego se fue._

* * *

Ella se despertó bruscamente, consciente de un calambre en desarrollo en su cuello, y parpadeó en la chillona luz fluorescente del taller. El resto del sueño se alejó, apagado por la luz; ella se sentó y bajó la mirada a su hijo, que dormía al lado de ella en el futón que mantenía en el taller. Dormido al fin; las líneas de lágrimas se habían secado de su rostro, aunque sus párpados estaban todavía apretados fuertemente, como si su dolor lo siguiera en sus sueños. Tal vez lo hacía. Ciertamente lo hacía con ella.

Bajó la vista a la cosa que apretaba en sus manos, fuertemente, una protección contra el dolor. Chi-chi había sido amable, en permitirle a Trunks quedarse con una de las viejas camisetas de Gohan. Se lo estaba tomando muy duro. Pero ella sabía que sobrepasaría su duelo; él era fuerte. Esto lo haría más fuerte. Esto lo haría un hombre.

Se agachó, y tocó con los dedos el personaje que Chi-chi tan amorosamente había cocido en la espalda del dogi de su hijo. Gohan.

**Hubiera sido lindo,** pensó, para él.

Luego se levantó, puso el cobertor del futón alrededor del cuello de Trunks, levantó su destornillador, y volvió a trabajar.

* * *


End file.
